A Leoa e a Serpente
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Perder um grande amor é pior do que nunca ter amado.Songfic
1. Prólogo

**************

_A campainha tocou, Eileen Snape secou a mão no encardido avental amarrado em sua cintura e dirigiu-se para porta. Uma mulher magra, quase esquelética, de aparência triste. Trajava um vestido cinza que há muito fora negro. Na cabeça um lenço que escondia seus grossos e longos fios cor de azeviche. _

_- Bom dia! - ela saudou com seus dentes pequenos e brancos a amiga de seu filho, era Lílian Evans._

_- Olá, bom dia! – a adolescente respondeu – Sevvie está? – perguntou._

_- Sim, no quarto dele, só um momento pois vou chamá-lo – a mulher disse antes de fechar a porta._

_Lílian como sempre não fora convidada para entrar. Ficou do lado de fora ouvindo os passos da mãe de Severo se afastar; o pai do amigo não gostava de bruxos, ou aberrações como ele dizia. Não demorou muito e a porta abriu novamente. O rapaz apareceu trajando uma camisa de manga comprida preta, a velha bermuda marrom e o par de tênis com rasgos do lado, a roupa dava um ar de skatista a Severo. A jovem estava acostumada a vê-lo vestindo roupas velhas e farrapos, mas nunca blusa de mangas compridas em dias de sol._

_- Sevvie, o que foi? - ela perguntou ao entrelaçar seus dedos ao dele quando já estavam longe da casa._

_- Nada. - Ele respondeu num resmungo mal-humorado._

_- Pare de mentir para mim! - ela disse apertando a mão dele e recostando-se no braço._

_Severo engoliu um imperceptível gemido de dor, mas os olhos verdes captaram a expressão dele._

_- O que foi? - ela indagou novamente observando-o._

_- Nada, vamos antes que o parque encha – ele disse apressando o passo e arrastando-a._

oooOOoooOOooo

_Um novo parque de diversões tinha chegado à cidade e apesar da personalidade hostil de Severo, Lílian tinha conseguido convencê-lo a irem. Agora, como o mais novo casal de namorados do bairro. Tinham começado o relacionamento no último inverno, em Hogwarts, escondidos dos Marotos e do restante da escola. Ambos tinham catorze anos._

_- Sevvie deixa que eu pago! - Lílian insistiu batendo o pé._

_- Lílian, não seria certo da minha parte deixar você pagar. Ainda que eu seja filho daquele trasgo tenho educação. – Ele retrucou._

_- É, mas eu também sei que aquele trasgo não te dá dinheiro._

_Ele sacolejou os ombros fazendo cara de pouca importância._

_- E daí? Para que eu fiquei duas semanas cortando grama, passeando com cachorros e tomando conta dos gatos nojentos da senhora Wislow? - indagou treinando o movimento que o consagraria para sempre: o levantar da sobrancelha._

_Lílian perdeu a resposta, boquiaberta ficou olhando-o até que recuperou as palavras._

_- Sevvie! Eu não acredito! - ela falou ao jogar-se em cima dele num abraço._

_Ele a recebeu com um sorriso discreto, mas a dor fez com que gemesse alto._

_- O que você tem? - ela perguntou soltando-o devagar._

_- Nada, vamos para a roda gigante – ele respondeu ao arrastá-la pela segunda vez._

_A ruiva deixou-se levar mais uma vez, mas em seus olhos a desconfiança cintilava, tinha uma vaga ideia do que estava acontecendo._

oooOOoooOOooo

_Eles comeram pipoca, foram no barco pirata, atiraram no alvo, passearam no túnel do amor, a contragosto de Severo, e por fim sentaram num banco para comerem maçã do amor._

_- Isso é duro Lilían – Severo falou tentando morder a fruta coberta pela cauda caramelizada._

_- Essa é a graça Sevvie – ela disse com as mãos, boca e bochechas lambuzadas de vermelho._

_- Desisto! - ele disse ao jogar sua maçã no cesto de lixo e levantar à procura de um lugar para lavar-se, como não achou teve de comprar um garrafa de água – Tome, aproveite lave-se e beba, isso é muito doce._

_Lílian aceitou a garrafa e lavou as mãos e as bochechas com o pouco de água que tinha, mas não bebeu._

_- Sevvie venha, vamos para um lugar mais reservado – ela disse ao puxá-lo._

_Ele a seguiu sem reclamar._

oooOOoooOOooo

_- Acho que aqui está bom – ela falou encostando-se no tronco de uma árvore._

_Severo acercou-se dela e aos poucos seus corpos uniram-se. Lílian enlaçou o pescoço dele para aproximá-los mais, Snape apertou a cintura dela e o beijo aconteceu. As mãos dele subiram pela lateral do corpo adolescente, refestelando-se com liberdade dada, apertou-a contra ele e um gemido de dor interrompeu o momento._

_- Sevvie o que foi? - ela indagou ainda presa a boca do rapaz._

_- Nada – ele respondeu ignorando a preocupação dela._

_A reação de Lílian foi um empurrão._

_- Droga Sevvie! Pare de falar que não é nada! Anda logo, diga o que aconteceu!_

_Ele sabia que não adiantava mentir para ela._

_- O que aquele monstro fez com você dessa vez? - ela perguntou ainda longe dele, com raiva._

_Severo fugiu dos olhos dela ao olhar para o chão._

_Lílian foi até ele e pegou o braço do jovem que se estendia pela lateral do corpo. Ao subir um pouco a manga da blusa os hematomas começaram a aparecer._

_- Sevvie... - a voz dela era um lamento. Ela deixou o braço e foi para a região do abdomen, as manchas eram maiores e mais escuras – Sevvie... - emocionada – Por que ele fez isso com você? - inquiriu ao encarar o namorado._

_- E por um acaso ele precisa de motivos? Um copo de bebida e a minha existência são o suficiente. - Respondeu sem importar-se com o espanto no rosto de Lílian. Abaixou a blusa. - Eu já passei pomada restauradora mais demorará um tempo até melhorar. Vem aqui – ele a chamou estendendo o braço._

_Lílian atendeu e num movimento estava encolhida entre os braços dele._

_- Um dia isso acabará, assim que eu puder matá-lo! – Severo disse frio e seco no ouvido dela._

_- Pare com isso Sevvie, não diga isso nem brincando! – ralhou com o namorado ameaçando se afastar, mas ele a impediu._

_- Podemos deixar esse amasso para amanhã? - ele perguntou com um tom safado._

_Lílian virou-se devagar e fitou-o._

_- Para quando você quiser. – E um deu-lhe um beijo de leve._

_Os dois caminharam abraçados para praça e ficaram até tarde aproveitando a noite quente e o céu estrelado._

oooOOoooOOooo

_- São três anos Lílian, três anos! - exclamou assustando-a. Sua respiração era forte e ele estava completamente diferente do que a jovem estava acostumada a ver._

_- Sevvie – ela caminhou até ele, mas suas mãos não o tocaram. Severo esquivou-se dela._

_A dor nele era lancinante. Lílian Evans estava deixando-o e logo estaria nos braços do Potter._

_- Não temos mais nada em comum, o sentimento se perdeu! - ela justificou o fim do namoro._

_- Lílian não arranje desculpas tolas para isso! Você sucumbiu as investidas daquele idiota! - quase gritou._

_Ela andou em direção a ele outra vez._

_- Eu... eu... você me abandonou Sevvie. Deixou-me para ficar com esses amiguinhos Comensais que odeiam gente como eu! - apontou para si. As lágrimas lavavam seu rosto salpicado de sardas, prendeu o cabelo atrás da orelha – Agora que já é tarde você vem com esse papo de que... de que EU te abandonei! Hipócrita! - gritou._

_- Saia! - ele rosnou._

_- Sevvie..._

_- Saia Lílian – ordenou de costas para ela – SAIA! __Vá de uma vez! - o jovem Severo ordenou a chorosa Lílian Evans._

_A ex-amiga e namorada de Snape continuou em silêncio, emitindo pequenos soluços e gemidos de dor diante da reação furiosa dele._

_- Eu sempre soube que um dia você ficaria com ele. Não prolongue o inevitável. Vá Lílian! - ele ordenou outra_ _vez de costas para ela._

_A ruiva não tentou responder. Enxugou o rosto, enrubescido, com as costas das mãos e saiu deixando-o sozinho na sala._

_Severo permaneceu de costas para o local onde Lílian estivera, pensou em virar e sair, mas a dor em seu peito era tão forte que o impossibilitava de mover-se. Sua respiração era arrastada, seus dentes rangiam diante dos espasmos que torciam seu tórax cada vez que o ar entrava e saía de seus pulmões._

_Foi escorregando devagar e chegou ao chão. Ajoelhado e curvado sobre si ele emitiu um urro que expressava o quanto sofria. Seus olhos nublaram e as lágrimas rolaram timidamente molhando a pele seca do seu rosto._

_*************_

- Severo?

O homen olhou para o lado e viu Hermione observando-o.

- O que foi? Não vai mesmo tirar as fotos? - ela questionou perscrutando a face perdida.

Snape demorou a responder.

- Severo? - Hermione o chamou mais uma vez - Ei!, acorda! - bateu as mãos – O que foi? - já estava preocupada.

Ele não poderia falar a verdade, não ainda. Hermione sentia ciúme do passado dele com Lílian simplesmente pelo fato do _ter_ um passado.

- Estou pensando nas formas de recusar esse convite infame! - finalmente respondeu e viu a alegria dela voltar.

- Mas, você não vai se esquivar mesmo, está me prometendo essas fotos há meses e eu ganhei a aposta.

- Tolice! - resmungou ao girar para fugir dela.

- Opa! Volte aqui! – ela disse ao segurar a roupa dele – Aposta é aposta Severo. Além do mais você disse que me daria esse presente quando eu fizesse dezessete anos.

- Que eu me lembre todos os presentes foram devidamente dados, não? Sua maioridade bruxa foi comemorada da melhor forma. - Snape proferiu ao puxá-la para fazer um carinho, com seu nariz, no queixo da moça.

- Uhum... fiquei toda a segunda metade do sexto ano esperando que você percebesse - ela balbuciou entregue a carícia dele, os olhos fechados.

- Eu já tinha visto, mas não poderia fazer nada até que você se tornasse maior tecnicamente.

- Ou seja, indo para o sétimo ano. Seis meses de paquera, troca de olhares...

- Estudos conjuntos para ajudar a Ordem – ele completou.

- Mas não mude de assunto, as fotos estavam no pacote de presente de aniversário! – ela lembrou despertando da sedução que era Snape.

Severo rendeu-se.

- Está bem Hermione.

Ela salpicou um beijo nele e correu em direção a máquina.

oooOOoooOOooo

N/A: Perdoem os erros.


	2. Chapter 1

**Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem mais tiver direito, menos a mim.**

oooOOoooOOooo

A taça de vinho passeava entre os dedos de Hermione enquanto a mulher contemplava à tarde ensolarada de sábado. Tinha dispensado o convite animado de Gina e Luna para viajar para o litoral, não estava a fim de aglomeração e tumulto. Nada de corpos suados e vermelhos refestelando-se na areia. Não estava querendo paquerar ninguém, não dessa vez.

Preferiu ficar em casa e fazer um programa bem londrino no feriado prolongado. Já tinha pegado a programação do fim de semana no jornal, escolhido o que faria e os lugares aonde iria. O apartamento ficava vazio sem as duas amigas, mas ela estava precisando de um tempo sozinha.

Uma pipa colorida apareceu no céu, ela seguiu a linha, ao fim encontrou um homem e uma criança que aparentava ter cinco anos, um lindo loirinho. Seu apartamento era de frente para parquinho do prédio.

Avistar o menino fez Hermione imaginar como seria seu filho se o romance tivesse ido à frente, se um júri impiedoso e o amor imensurável dele não tivessem afastado os dois. Um grito alegre da criança a fez voltar a fitá-lo. Tênis no pequeno pé, bermudão e uma camisa listrada; os fios loiros eram acariciados pelo pai que estava ao seu lado.

Ela bebeu o líquido da taça e deu as costas para o futuro que nunca chegaria. Uma brisa quente, algo difícil de sentir em Londres, adentrou pela sala agitando a cortina. Hermione alcançou o controle do som e logo a melodia estava preenchendo o ambiente.

_**Batidas na porta da frente  
É o tempo  
Eu bebo um pouquinho  
Pra ter argumento**_

Hermione despiu-se da camisola e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, a água fria abaixou de imediato seus cachos eternamente rebeldes. As mãos passaram delicadamente sobre o rosto. Nenhuma lágrima, não dessa vez. Estendeu o braço e pegou o xampu que ela mesma produzia, era o cheiro que ele mais gostava: rosas vermelhas. Logo sua cabeça era pura espuma que escorria pelo seu corpo chegando ao piso molhado. O ritmo da música era gostoso e a convidava a cantar, mas como ela não sabia português apenas arriscou dançar.

_**Mas fico sem jeito  
Calado, ele ri  
Ele zomba  
Do quanto eu chorei  
Porque sabe passar  
E eu não sei**_

Severo acordou de um cochilo mal dormido, incomodado por uma insistente luz que cutucava seus olhos fechados. Devia ser algum engraçadinho querendo perturbá-lo, não fazia sol em Azkaban, nunca fizera. Protegeu as íris sensíveis com as mãos e abriu os olhos ao levantar e sentar no pedaço de colchão velho e mofado. Olhou para o pequeno quadrado no alto da parede, repleto de grades, e abismou-se quando viu a presença forte do astro rei. Era sol de verdade.

Dias de sol, há seis anos ele não sabia o que eram manhãs ensolaradas, nem o vento o saudando diretamente sem encontrar empecilhos como portas e paredes quase sem frestas onde ele podia correr à vontade levantando saias, esvoaçando cabelos. Cabelos! Sua memória olfativa cruelmente o levou até os cachos dela. O odor dos fios encaracolados era inesquecível.

_**Num dia azul de verão  
Sinto o vento  
Há folhas no meu coração  
É o tempo**_

A sandália rasteira permitiu que seus dedos, sempre espremidos dentro de sapatos, respirassem, aproveitassem a liberdade do fim de semana prolongado. Um short jeans, uma camisa branca, protetor solar, um chapéu de abas largas e Hermione estava pronta para o passeio de sábado à tarde. Com um acenar da varinha a janela fechou e o som desligou. Com o molho de chaves na mão ela deu a última verificada e saiu.

_**Recordo um amor que perdi  
Ele ri  
Diz que somos iguais  
Se eu notei  
Pois não sabe ficar  
E eu também não sei**_

Hermione sentiu a grama fofa quando tirou a sandália à sombra de uma frondosa árvore que a abrigou. Os galhos fortes e suas ramificações invadiam o céu estendo sua proteção para àqueles que a procuravam. Ela chamava a todos que quisessem partilhar um pouco de si do jeito que fosse melhor, desenhando no tronco corações apaixonados, escalando-a ou apenas sentando próximo dela e descansando como Hermione fizera. Aconchegou-se deixando sua bolsa ao lado, não precisava usar o chapéu ali estava protegida dos fortes raios solares, colocou o acessório em cima da bolsa. Tirou os óculos de sol para poder observar melhor as pessoas que estavam à sua volta partilhando do mesmo ambiente. Crianças, jovens, adultos, idosos, famílias, casais de namorados e pessoas sozinhas, como ela, cada um com seu motivo para não ter companhia.

O vento quente agitou o galho fazendo algumas folhas verdes caírem em cima dela, enfeitando-a. Ela pegou as pequenas esverdeadas e perdeu-se na tristeza que a cor lhe causava. Sonserina. A leoa e a Serpente. De repente, uma bola caiu perto fazendo-a prestar atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Perdão. - O rapaz pediu ao pegar a bola.

Hermione sorriu em resposta mostrando que estava tudo bem e voltou para seu mundo particular. Um universo no qual ela e Severo Snape ainda estavam juntos e viviam felizes. As lágrimas embaçaram sua visão, mas ela recusou-se a deixá-las sair. Fungou forte e engoliu o choro como sua mãe sempre ordenava quando ela era criança e chorava por birra. Riu ao lembrar-se da infância, nunca imaginara que aos vinte e três anos estaria solteira, sozinha, num sábado à tarde, debaixo da sombra de uma árvore chorando por causa de um amor impossível.

Enquanto estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos, Hermione não viu que o rapaz que tinha pegado a bola a olhava a todo instante, até que abandonou o jogo para ir até ela.

- Oi? - ele indagou vendo-a curvada segurando a folha.

Hermione olhou para o alto.

- Oi – ela falou acabando com os últimos resquícios da temporária melancolia.

- Estou incomodando? Posso sentar?

- Ah, não, quero dizer claro – ela declarou e percebendo tardiamente qual era a intenção dele chegou para o lado.

- Está sozinha? - o rapaz perguntou encarando-a com seus olhos azuis.

- Sim, estou passeando – Hermione respondeu num sorriso.

- Não é comum ver uma mulher tão bonita passeando sozinha no parque – ele fez um galanteio.

A morena riu abertamente diante do elogio.

- Não sei o seu nome – ela declarou.

- Oh, desculpe, meu nome é Paul e o seu? – Apresentou-se ao esticar o braço para saudá-la com um aperto de mão.

- Hermione.

- Hermione, bonito nome. – Ele elogiou.

Uma conversa descontraída começou a partir daquele momento.

_**E gira em volta de mim  
Sussurra que apaga os caminhos  
Que amores terminam no escuro  
Sozinhos**_

Severo estava deitado vendo o resquício de um raio de sol quando a porta foi semi-aberta e empurraram a cumbuca com alguma coisa gosmenta dentro. Era o almoço, sempre atrasado. Seu olhar de desprezo para o objeto deixou claro que mais uma vez não comeria, iria se alimentar das lembranças que aquele ponto luminoso trazia.

_**Respondo que ele aprisiona  
Eu liberto  
Que ele adormece as paixões  
Eu desperto**_

A tarde passou rápida sem que Hermione percebesse e quando viu o sol já estava se pondo.

- Está escurecendo, tenho que ir – ela falou ao pegar seus pertences.

- Não quer me dar seu telefone? - o homem pediu educadamente – Para gente quem sabe marcar algo numa sexta ou sábado.

Hermione sorriu com os olhos.

-Pode anotar? - ela perguntou.

_**E o tempo se rói  
Com inveja de mim  
Me vigia querendo aprender  
Como eu morro de amor  
Pra tentar reviver**_

Hermione entrou no apartamento feliz por causa da tarde agradável que tinha passado. Ligou o som e jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá. Não estava interessada no rapaz que tinha conhecido, mas seu ego estava inflado de orgulho por ter sido paquerada. Era bom sentir que alguém a queria. Foi para o quarto e destrancou a gaveta que mantinha as fotos do seu eterno amor. Sentou na cama e começou a ver as quatro fotografias que tinha de Snape. Em duas ele estava sozinho e nas outras estava com ela, o semblante sempre emburrado é claro. Hermione implicando com ele, tentando fazê-lo rir. Ela riu alto rememorando aquela data, mas logo, a lembrança do que aconteceu apenas alguns dias depois daquele encontro fez a alegria da jovem esmorecer.

_**No fundo é uma eterna criança  
Que não soube amadurecer  
Eu posso, ele não vai poder  
Me esquecer**_

A guerra tinha acabado e todos os Comensais que restaram estavam presos ou sendo caçados pelos aurores. Ao fim da batalha quando Voldemort já estava em desvantagem Severo revelou que era espião duplo, que trabalhava em segredo para Dumbledore. Bellatriz, uma das poucas que restou tentou matá-lo, mas Voldemort havia perdido e o fim era claro como um dia de sol.

De tanto Hermione falar que seria absolvido, uma esperança tímida ousou desabrochar no peito de Severo e ele ousou sonhar com um futuro ao lado dela. A jovem grifinória com seus dezoito anos mostrava-se disposta a enfrentar todos para ficar com ele, deixava claro que não abriria mão do amor que sentiam.

Severo conseguiu sorrir ao lembrar-se do dia em que tirou as malditas fotos que ela tanto queria. Hermione inquieta forçando-o a sorrir, puxando sua bochecha enquanto ele tentava afastá-la. Dias felizes aqueles. Eles nunca poderiam imaginar que a sociedade bruxa iria condená-lo mesmo depois de todas as provas a favor de sua pessoa. Agora ele era mais um detento em Azkaban, enquanto ela...não tinha notícias de Hermione, recusara-se a vê-la todas as vezes que tentou visitá-lo.

_**Respondo que ele aprisiona  
Eu liberto  
Que ele adormece as paixões  
Eu desperto**_

Estava tudo combinado, depois do processo eles iriam assumir que estavam juntos. Por ela, assumiriam no momento em que Voldemort morresse, mas Severo era cauteloso e decidiu esperar mais, parecia que ele pressentia algo.

O Ministério estava cheio quando os acusados chegaram, ela conseguiu aproximar-se dele, queria tanto abraçá-lo, mas era impossível. No meio do tumulto seus olhos se encontraram e Hermione viu o _seu _Severo por baixo daquele rosto indiferente ao que acontecia. Discretamente encostou os dedos nos lábios e enviou um beijo. Os olhos dele brilharam em resposta. Mal eles sabiam que era o começo do fim.

Depois de um mês de julgamento Severo foi considerado culpado por todos que compunham o júri. Mesmo diante das provas, mesmo com Harry reconhecendo o auxílio do Mestre de Poções para que a guerra acabasse, os bruxos o condenaram perpetuamente. Hermione pensou em gritar, mas antes que sua angústia transbordasse através de palavras ele a fitou com aqueles olhos cor de ébano, silenciando-a. Uma tontura a fez sentar, sentiu que ia desmaiar e a última coisa que falou foi:

-Gina, eu não estou me sentindo bem – e todas as cores tornaram-se cinzas até escurecerem.

_**E o tempo se rói  
Com inveja de mim  
Me vigia querendo aprender  
Como eu morro de amor  
Pra tentar reviver**_

A foto preferida dela era uma na qual abraçava Severo e beijava a bochecha dele sem se importar com carranca que ele fizera. Ninguém que não visse aquilo acreditaria que eles mantiveram um relacionamento durante 1 ano e meio, nem mesmo Gina.

Hermione deitou na cama e colocou três das quatro fotos debaixo do travesseiro, a preferida ficou ao seu lado. Na sala escura somente a luz que vinha do som e a voz que saía do aparelho mostrava que dentro daquele apartamento havia vida.

_**No fundo é uma eterna criança  
Que não soube amadurecer  
Eu posso, ele não vai poder  
Me esquecer**_

**oooOOoooOOooo**

**N/A: Mais uma Ss&Hg ^^. Triste né? Espero que gostem e aguardo reviews .. Bjks recheadas de carinho para para Gabbi, Jansev, Marina Snape e todos da Comu "Minhas Fanfics Severus Snape"!!! :*Perdoem os erros.**

**N/A²: Música "Resposta ao Tempo" da MARAVILHOSA Nana Caymmi**


	3. Epílogo

Aviso: Esse epílogo surgiu da imensa vontade de dar um final decente para esses dois. Espero que aprovem.

OooOOoooOOooo

- _Vá de uma vez! - o jovem Severo ordenou a chorosa Lílian Evans._

_A ex-amiga e namorada de Snape continuou em silêncio, emitindo pequenos soluços e gemidos de dor diante da reação furiosa dele._

_- Eu sempre soube que um dia você ficaria com ele. Não prolongue o inevitável. Vá Lílian! - ele ordenou outra_ _vez de costas para ela._

_A ruiva não tentou responder. Enxugou o rosto, enrubescido, com as costas das mãos e saiu deixando-o sozinho na sala._

_Severo permaneceu de costas para o local onde Lílian estivera, pensou em virar e sair, mas a dor em seu peito era tão forte que o impossibilitava de mover-se. Sua respiração era arrastada, seus dentes rangiam diante dos espasmos que torciam seu tórax cada vez que o ar entrava e saía de seus pulmões._

_Foi escorregando devagar e chegou ao chão. Ajoelhado e curvado sobre si ele emitiu um urro que expressava o quanto sofria. Seus olhos nublaram e as lágrimas rolaram timidamente molhando a pele seca do seu rosto._

*************

Severo rolou no pedaço de colchão encardido e velho, virando para o lado da parede cheia de lodo. Como fora triste o fim do seu namoro secreto com Lílian. Depois daquilo houve o incidente perto do lago e ele aproveitou o momento para despejar sobre ela toda a raiva contida e isso acabou levando-a de vez para longe.

Um suspiro arrependido e ele esmagou mais forte a nova carta que Hermione enviara. Ela insistia como Lílian nunca teve coragem de fazer. Pedia mais uma vez que ele a recebesse, apenas uma visita! Porém, ele sabia que ela iria querer mais, somente um parco momento não seria suficiente e Severo não estava disposto a entrar na vida de Hermione Granger outra vez. Não conseguia acreditar que mesmo depois de sete longos anos ela ainda não havia reconstruído sua vida com outra pessoa; com o Potter ou o Weasley ou até mesmo o pateta do Longbottom. Não! As cartas com pedido de visita continuavam chegando e ele seguia negando com veemência. Quando ela ia desistir? Pelo jeito, nunca!

Severo ajeitou-se na "cama" e suas costelas reclamaram.

- Droga Hermione! - ele resmungou chateado com a insistência da jovem.

Pegou a carta amassada e abriu. A letra redonda, bem escrita e o odor... ele levou o papel ao nariz e absorveu o perfume que emanava da superfície. Fechou os olhos tentando imaginá-la banhando-se em essência de rosas vermelhas. Não tinha como negar, de tanto ela bater, a porta do coração dele aos poucos estava abrindo. Já eram sete anos tentando mantê-la longe, afastada, contudo, seu comportamento surtiu nela o efeito contrário ao que ele desejava. Severo estava cansado, Azkaban sugava suas forças. O ambiente lúgubre, melancólico, mergulhado em trevas e tormento destruía aos poucos o que restara de sua alma.

As costelas reclamaram mais alto e Snape levantou, sentou sobre o exíguo colchão.

Ele era consciente de que não conseguiria resistir por mais tempo caso ela continuasse a bombardeá-lo como estava fazendo. Duas cartas por mês há sete anos! O que faria? As mãos sustentaram a cabeça que pendeu para frente e os cabelos quase nos ombros formaram uma cortina escura salpicada por fios brancos que esconderam seu rosto. Não queria que ela o visse naquele estado, era melhor que mantivesse a lembrança dos tempos que estiveram juntos, em Hogwarts. Mas... mas estava tão difícil resistir a ela. Seu corpo pedia pelos beijos, abraços e carinhos que apenas Hermione Granger tinha o direito de fazer.

Ficou de pé e pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro, medindo o cubículo que era a cela.

Sua resistência estava em frangalhos, Hermione utilizava de artilharia pesada. A cada carta ela rememorava os momentos a dois sem deixar passar nenhum detalhe. Ele parou. Sua mão esmagou a correspondência e lançou-a ao chão. Severo girou e foi em direção a porta.

- Guarda, guarda! - ele chamou batendo na madeira repleta de cupim.

O frio começou a aumentar, camadas de gelo formaram-se sobre as paredes cobertas de lodo, Severo afastou-se da porta. Uma portinhola foi aberta na parte superior da superfície de madeira, apesar de não ver nada do lado de fora, ele sabia quem estava ali. Engoliu a saliva e falou:

- Venho requerer meu direito de receber visitas – disse com sua voz forte, escondendo o medo.

O ser do outro lado da porta balbuciou algo inaudível e logo a portinhola foi fechada.

Severo escorregou pela parede e chegou ao chão.

oooOOoooOOooo

Ao som de U2 Luna alisava, mais, o cabelo com uma prancha ultramoderna enquanto Hermione fazia as unhas de Gina quando uma coruja ministerial bicou o vidro da janela. As jovens, de início, não ouviram até que a ave quase quebrou a superfície transparente.

- O que é isso!? - Gina perguntou ao pular de susto do sofá.

Hermione quase arrancou o dedo da amiga com o alicate.

- É uma coruja... – a ruiva constatou –... do Ministério.

Hermione abaixou o volume do som e Luna veio do quarto.

- O que foi? Por que abaixaram o som?

- Uma coruja – Hermione falou apontando para o vidro com a cabeça.

- Do Ministério? Alguém infringiu alguma regra aqui? - Luna sorrindo indagou ao correr em direção a ave.

Gina já tinha aberto a janela e desamarrava o pergaminho da pata da coruja.

- Para senhorita Hermione Granger – leu em voz alta.

Hermione sentiu os olhos das amigas sobre si.

- Eu não sei do que se trata gente – ela deu de ombros ao andar em direção a Gina e pegar o pergaminho. Abriu-o e leu silenciosamente o conteúdo.

Gina e Luna ficaram esperando.

- O Ministério está me convocando para uma reunião.

- Por que? - Gina a questionou.

- Não sei, já disse que não sei – ela deu de ombros outra vez e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Luna voltou a aumentar o volume do som e rumou de volta para sua prancha.

Gina achou a reação de Hermione estranha, mas no momento seu dedão do pé precisava de atenção.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione bateu a porta e trancou a fechadura para garantir que ninguém entrasse. Tremia, suas pernas estavam bambas e seu coração batia numa cadência acima do normal. Ela sentou sobre o macio colchão e releu cada linha da convocação. A cada palavra sua respiração ficava mais forte e o som da sua voz ia sumindo devido a forte emoção que crescia. Era verdade! Depois de sete longos e intermináveis anos ela recebera... _a_ resposta! Seus lábios deglutiam cada letra, cada sílaba escrita pela pena e pela tinta. Seus olhos acompanhavam o desenlace ansiosos para o fim, mesmo que não conseguissem lê-lo devido ao sentimento que tinha se transformado em lágrimas e os embaçaram. Quando chegou na última linha um grito quase saiu de seus lábios, mas a mão livre o abafou. Gotas de água com sal pingavam de seus olhos cor de chocolate. Ao terminar a leitura, as mãos trêmulas levaram a carta para junto do seu corpo, ela abraçou o papel e chorou, copiosamente, em silêncio.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Senhorita Granger, está completamente certa do que deseja fazer?

Hermione estava diante do Ministro da Magia decidido a dissuadi-la, mas ela não esperara todo esse tempo para desistir agora.

- Sim – ela respondeu mais uma vez já sem paciência.

- Mas senhorita... - ele ia recomeçar.

- Olha eu não vim aqui para desistir. Eu vou a Azkaban e ponto final! - decretou.

O Ministro cruzou as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa e crispou os lábios em desaprovação.

- Já que não é possível fazer com que a senhorita desista dessa ideia insana eu vou tentar arrumar um local decente para que possa vê-lo – o homem disse a contragosto.

Hermione não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

- Dentro de alguns dias receberá outra coruja informando onde será o local do encontro. Por hora é só. - Declarou finalizando a rápida reunião.

Hermione levantou de pronto e apertou a mão do Ministro, tentando não sacudi-la muito. Despediu-se e rumou em direção a porta, já estava no meio do caminho quando ele a chamou:

- Senhorita Granger.

Ela girou para encontrá-lo.

- Não preciso lembrá-la de que ninguém além de nós dois pode saber sobre esse encontro. Afinal, não é todo dia que uma heroína de guerra aceita encontrar-se com um assassino. - Destilou o veneno no aviso.

Hermione balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e deu as costas para o Ministro que a olhava curiosamente.

- Esses jovens – ele disse ao arrumar os papéis sobra a mesa quando ela fechou a porta.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione não tinha a menor noção de onde estava. Para encontrar-se com Severo teve de aceitar as regras impostas pelo Ministério. Chegou cedo a uma praça comum no subúrbio de Londres e lá encontrou um auror disfarçado de trouxa, juntos aparataram a primeira vez e a partir daí foram mais três vezes, de olhos vendados, até que chegassem ao local. Sentiu medo e insegurança, mas se era o preço que teria de pagar para ver Severo assim o faria.

Ao chegar no último local seus olhos foram destapados, a luminosidade incomodou suas pupilas e ela as protegeu com a mão. Olhou a sua volta e viu que estava em um local descampado, um planície vasta e ampla que nunca tinha visto. Uma cabana em meio a planície foi avistada. Aquele casebre parecia não pertencer ao local, mas ter sido colocado ali somente para que eles pudessem se encontrar. O Ministro lhe concedera privacidade. Olhou para trás e os dois aurores que a acompanhavam apontaram para a cabana. Sem questionar ela seguiu em direção ao local onde encontraria Snape.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione sentiu a forte magia assim que pisou na pequena varanda do casebre, olhou para trás e viu os aurores em suas costas. Começou suar frio e suas mãos gelaram quando percebeu que apenas uma porta o separava _dele_. Engoliu a saliva, levantou os ombros e sacudiu os cabelos. Sem mais demorar ela girou a maçaneta. A porta não rangeu ao abrir e logo de frente encontrou as costas negras, cobertas pela costumeira casaca. O Ministro mais uma vez concedeu algo a ela, não veria Severo coberto pelos farrapos de Azkaban. Entrou, fechou a porta, mas não se moveu, ficou parada na direção da cadeira onde ele estava sentado; não teve coragem de andar até a cadeira vazia que a aguardava do outro lado da mesa de frente para ele.

Severo estava curvado, o cabelo mais uma vez cobrindo seu rosto, as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a superfície de madeira rústica, podia sentir os olhos dela sobre ele.

- Sente-se Hermione – ele falou com a postura do velho Professor de Poções.

Acordada pela voz sibilada, ela moveu-se em passos curtos para o assento. Arrastou o mínimo possível a cadeira antes de acomodar-se. Colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e ficou esperando.

- Eu – a voz dele saiu incerta – Eu resolvi dar um fim nisso – Severo falou seco e curto.

Hermione continuou fitando-o sem nada falar.

- Você não pode deixar de viver para ficar esperando alguém que nunca estará contigo – ele continuou o discurso.

Ela tentava encontrar os olhos dele por debaixo dos fios grisalhos, mas era uma muralha impossível de ser transposta. Teria que agir e tateando a mesa ela acercou-se das mãos dele e as cobriu. A voz de Severo morreu.

- Eu quero que você saiba que estou muito feliz por estar aqui – ela disse com o choro molhando as palavras, mas não seu rosto.

Severo recuou as mãos e ainda sem olhar para ela continuou.

- Você não pode viver desse jeito. Está na hora de seguir com sua vida. Casar, ter filhos e ser feliz.

- Olhe para mim – ela pediu com uma raiva crescente, quase gritando, mudando totalmente o tom – Olhe para mim!Eu quero que você repita isso olhando dentro dos meus olhos! - uma exigência acompanhada de um soco na mesa.

Ele primeiro considerou o que ela exigira e após um rápido debate interno ergueu a cabeça devagar, permitindo que ela reencontrasse suas íris carentes.

- Eu não posso – ele admitiu sofrivelmente.

- Então... - ela estava perdida – Então por que insiste em manter-me longe de ti! Não percebe que isso só nos faz mal. - Azkaban estava acabando com ele, isso era um fato. Sua pele estava macilenta, sem brilho, os olhos opacos, quase mortos.

Severo sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes.

- Hermione, Hermione pare e pense. Onde está sua razão? A mente mais aguçada dos últimos tempos de Hogwarts? Não consegue ver que o que existiu entre nós não ocorrerá mais?

- Existiu? Existiu? - o rosto dela era decepção. As mãos que tinham procurado-o outra vez fizeram o caminho de volta e ela empurrou a cadeira de forma brusca ao levantar – Eu não estou acreditando que ouvi isso! - exclamou de costas para os olhos de Severo – Não acredito que vim de tão longe para me magoar mais! Droga! - gritou ao chutar a cadeira que caiu ao chão fazendo barulho.

A porta abriu de súbito até o canto e os dois aurores invadiram a saleta.

- Algum problema senhorita Granger? - os automatizados homens perguntaram com as varinhas apontadas para as costas de Severo.

Hermione virou-se.

- Não, não obrigada. Eu só descobri que foi um erro ter vindo aqui. - Ela disse ao pegar a bolsa sobre a mesa e sair em direção a porta.

Os aurores mantiveram suas posições.

- Hermione, não vá – Severo pediu ao virar-se, assustando os homens que quase cravaram as varinhas em seu peito – Por favor, volte – ele clamou rendendo-se.

A mulher já estava prestes a pisar fora da varanda quando a voz dele a parou.

Os aurores olhavam de um para o outro.

Ela deu um suspiro forte, fazendo seus ombros subirem e descerem e girou para encontrá-lo fitando-a. Como ele estava abatido e velho. O que tinham feito com ele? Num ato atípico ela correu em direção a Severo que levantou derrubando a cadeira e a recebeu nos braços que enlaçaram-na com força a seu corpo.

Os aurores deram um passo para trás com suas varinhas ainda apontadas para o preso, mas não tão altas quanto antes.

O choro foi o discurso dela e ele respondeu na mesma sintonia.

Os dois homens sentiram-se intrusos diante do encontro do casal e saíram desconcertados.

Hermione ouviu a porta bater e levantou a cabeça para encontrar o rosto que conhecia tão bem, porém tão modificado depois de sete anos. Ela enxugou com delicadeza as poucas gotas que ele permitira escorrer de seus tristes olhos.

- Eu amo você – ela declarou tão suave quanto o sentimento que existia dentro dela, a cada lágrima que fazia desaparecer da face dele – Eu amo você – disse ao roçar gentilmente seus lábios nos dele – Eu amo vo...- não conseguiu terminar a frase pois sua boca fora capturada por Severo num beijo saudoso. Os braços dela prenderam-no com firmeza para que ele não mais escapasse. A vontade de tê-lo por completo a fez perder a noção de onde estava e quando deu por si seus corpos estavam estirados em cima da mesa. A sobrecasaca de Severo jazia no chão onde a bolsa dela fora largada.

Snape não conseguia controlar todos os sentimentos represados durante anos dentro das quatro paredes de Azkaban. O odor de rosas vermelhas estava em cada polegada da epiderme de Hermione, deixando-o mais excitado a cada contato com corpo quente dela. A mesa não aguentaria por muito tempo a fúria de suas volúpias.

Do lado de fora os aurores parados de costas para porta fingiram não ouvir o som do amor que era feito dentro do casebre.

oooOOoooOOooo

Deitados, suados, em cima do tampo da mesa que estava no chão Hermione e Severo aproveitavam o restante da presença um do outro.

- Quanto tempo nós ainda temos? - ela perguntou triste alisando o corpo do homem que se estendia abaixo dela.

- Pouco – ele respondeu rouco.

Um muxoxo veio dos lábios rosados.

- Temos que fazer algo – Hermione decretou. Ela não ouviu a pergunta, mas sabia que a sobrancelha dele estava arqueada após a curta frase. Ela apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos e o fitou – Não podemos deixá-lo apodrecer em Azkaban por culpa de um bando de bruxos hipócritas que não fizeram nada para contribuir para o fim da guerra e muitos deviam ter envolvimento com Voldemort.

- Hermione não seja infantil. Nós sabemos que isso nunca será possível. A maioria desses bruxos mandam na sociedade.

- E daí? - agora ela tinha levantado metade do corpo sem perceber que seus seios estavam à mostra.

Um olhar maldoso de Severo foi em direção aos mamilos rosados dela que há alguns par de minutos estavam em sua boca.

- Bem se eles tiverem a privilegiada visão que eu estou tendo agora, acho que você conseguirá mudar o mundo bruxo. - um rosnar sarcástico seguiu a declaração dele.

Hermione não entendeu de imediato, mas ao seguir os olhos dele descobriu o motivo da frase sem sentido.

- Severo eu estou falando sério – ela disse aborrecida ao puxar um pedaço da sobrecasaca que os cobria em parte.

- Eu sei – ele disse ao se aproximar e abraçá-la – Mas, você imagina o que isso causará a sua vida? - ele perguntou recostado no alto da cabeça dela.

- Eu só sei que estou cansada de viver sozinha, quero ser feliz – ela falou exalando tristeza.

Severo afastou-se de Hermione e encarou o rosto quase sombrio da jovem de vinte quatro anos que há sete vivia em função dele.

- Tente Hermione, então tente – ele falou ao envolvê-la com seus braços pálidos.

Ela sorriu agarrada ao corpo quente de Snape.

oooOOoooOOooo

Ninguém entendeu ao certo o porquê de Hermione ter convocado uma reunião urgente na antiga sede da Ordem. Lupin foi acompanhado do inseparável filho, Gina, Harry, Minerva, Molly e Arthur Weasley, Rony e tantos outros compareceram para ouvir o que a ex- Grifinória tinha para dizer.

- Boa noite, eu agradeço a atenção de vocês e reuni todos aqui, pois penso que nós ainda temos algo pendente com o nosso passado – Hermione iniciou o discurso de forma nebulosa.

Uns fingiram não entender, outros não tinham realmente entendido.

- Todos vivemos em paz, felizes com nossas famílias e com a certeza de que nenhum mal voltará para atormentar-nos. Contudo, alguns não tiveram seu trabalho devidamente reconhecido. - Ela dirigiu um olhar acusatório para alguns que estavam ao redor da mesa - O que fizemos para tirar de Azkaban o ex-duplo espião Severo Prince Snape?

O silêncio sepulcral percorreu o ambiente, murmúrios foram sugados para o fim do abismo e o incômodo passeava entre eles sorrindo de suas caras vermelhas de vergonha.

- Como podemos continuar dormindo em paz sabendo que um herói de guerra está trancafiado naquele local onde somente deveriam estar as piores pessoas do mundo bruxo? Um homem que fez o trabalho que muitos aqui não teriam coragem de encarar! Até quando vamos abaixar nossas cabeças e ignorar esse fato? - ela questionou firme, de pé, fitando a todos sem fugir de nenhum olhar.

- E o que você pretende com isso Hermione? - foi Lupin quem falou.

- Eu quero tirar Severo Snape daquela prisão! - ela disse sem medo.

Uma nuvem de vozes começou a falar fazendo com que ninguém se entendesse. Todos sabiam que Hermione Granger era a defensora da justiça, mas Severo Snape não era o tipo de gente com o qual ela tinha que se preocupar, não é mesmo?

- Mione, e desde quando aquele seboso é gente para ter sua preocupação? - Rony indagou do alto do seu um metro e oitenta e cinco.

A morena de olhos cor de amêndoa tinha uma resposta apimentada na ponta da língua, porém Lupin como bom apaziguador interveio.

- Rony, eu entendo a questão de Hermione. Apesar do passado negro de Severo não podemos negar que ele foi a peça fundamental no grande jogo que Dumbledore montou.

O ruivo tentou argumentar, porém Lupin o calou com mais palavras.

- O plano articulado por todos nós aquela noite, dias antes do confronto final, poderia não ter dado certo se Severo não tivesse fornecido as informações precisas que tanto necessitávamos. Caso eu esteja errado, por favor me corrijam. - Lupin proferiu ao direcionar seu olhar para todos, mas ninguém na sala resolveu contestá-lo – Acredito que já tem sua resposta Hermione. - Finalizou com um sorriso triunfante.

Os olhos da apaixonada mulher brilharam diante da vitória do seu amigo. Ela nunca havia contado para ninguém, mas tinha a leve impressão que seu ex-Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sabia do sentimento existente entre ela e Severo.

oooOOoooOOooo

Após o discurso de Lupin a reunião ocorreu tranquila, com todos concordando em montar uma comissão de defesa forte o suficiente para enfrentar o júri do Ministério. Depois que todas as estratégias tinham sido tomadas e cada grupo estava ciente da sua função Hermione terminou a reunião tentando conter sua face alegre. Lupin se aproximou dela.

- Parabéns Hermione – ele apertou a mão da mulher – Eu sabia que a sua noção de justiça aliada a do nosso falecido Diretor um dia iriam lutar por Severo.

- Obrigada Lupin – ela agradeceu com o semblante mais indiferente possível.

- Não precisa disfarçar eu sinto esse cheiro de amor há anos – ele falou com os olhos fixos sobre ela e não conseguiu conter a gargalhada quando a viu enrubescer e ficar sem palavras.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Mione - Gina bateu forte na porta – Mione, você está melhor? - ela perguntou do lado de fora do banheiro.

Uma fresta da porta abriu e ela empurrou para encontrar uma pálida Hermione de joelhos e com quase todo o rosto dentro do vaso. Gina ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga.

- Mione você precisa ir ao medibruxo já está há um mês passando mal desse jeito. - A ruiva falou ao segurar o cabelo da morena e passar a toalha molhada no rosto sem cor.

Hermione não tinha mais forças e sentou escorada pelo vaso sanitário.

- Você não pode ficar assim! Amanhã vamos ao St. Mungus e eu não estou te dando opção!

Hermione estava fraca demais para rebater ao tom de Gina. Aceitou com um meneio. Quando se sentiu melhor levantou.

- Vou tomar um banho – disse para amiga que saiu do banheiro. Hermione deixou a água fresca escorrer pelo seu corpo até que se sentisse melhor. Desde que fizera a reunião ela já tinha encontrado Severo três vezes além do primeiro encontro às escondidas. Em todos os encontros nenhum dos dois havia feito qualquer feitiço contraceptivo e ela não estava tomando a famosa pílula. Hermione temia estar grávida.

oooOOoooOOooo

Hermione passou mal assim que chegou ao St. Mungus, todo seu parco café da manhã foi posto para fora. Agora ela estava deitada em uma maca enquanto o medibruxo fazia uma série de feitiços para identificar seu mal-estar. O homem abaixou a varinha e olhou de Gina para a ela.

- Então, o que ela tem? - a ruiva inquiriu.

O médico deu um olhar significativo para Hermione e falou:

- Acredito que a sua amiga já tem uma noção do mal que a assombra.

Hermione concordou em silêncio.

Gina que segurava a mão da morena estava nitidamente perdida.

- Há quanto tempo? - o medibruxo perguntou.

- Um mês e meio – a fraca Hermione respondeu.

- O quê? Há quanto tempo o quê? Mione o que está acontecendo?

Num pedido sem palavras a morena pediu que o medibruxo saísse e assim o homem o fez fechando a porta para deixá-las a vontade.

- Mione, diz pra mim o que está acontecendo? – Gina esganiçou irritadiça, mas completamente preocupada.

- Gin... – e antes que pudesse continuar o enjôo voltou levando-a a virar depressa para o lado onde havia um vasilhame propício para isso. A gosma verde escorria da boca de Hermione e sumia assim que chegava a superfície metálica. Mesmo sem ter nada sólido no estômago a jovem continuava a vomitar. Quando suas ânsias diminuíram e só restou a dor ela jogou-se, exausta, de volta no colchão, os olhos fechados. Somente um filho de Severo poderia fazer tamanho estardalhaço. Não demoraria muito para que a notícia de que estava passando muito mal corresse como pólvora quando chegasse aos ouvidos de Molly e logo Harry, Rony e companhia estariam ali.

- Mione está grávida.

Ela ouviu a voz transcendental e sempre calma de Luna. Levantou as pálpebras e avistou a amiga loira sorrindo diante da constatação. Ao seu lado na cama, uma catatônica Gina tinha os olhos pregados sobre ela.

oooOOoooOOooo

Depois de várias recomendações do medibruxo que a atendera Hermione foi liberada e as três amigas foram de ônibus para casa. Nenhuma palavra de Gina durante o caminho enquanto Luna sorria sem parar. Hermione preferiu encostar a cabeça no ombro da amiga ruiva e dormir durante o trajeto, sabia que teria de enfrentar um leão furioso quando chegasse em casa.

Gina abriu a porta e deu passagem para amiga, Luna entrou por último sorrindo como sempre.

- Vamos ter um bebê! – a loira não cansava de repetir enquanto passava a mão na barriga de Hermione.

A morena jogou-se no sofá e aguardou a explosão quando a porta fechou.

- Quem foi o carinha que fez isso com você? – Gina perguntou, era Molly em pessoa.

Hermione abriu os olhos devagar.

- Você estava saindo com alguém – Gina começou a enumerar – Não nos contou e ainda engravidou! – Consternação na voz da ruiva que estava sentada ao lado da gestante.

Luna continuava a acariciar a barriga de Hermione.

- Para Luna! – Gina gritou.

Hermione e Luna a olharam sem entenderem a reação.

- Vamos primeiro nos ater ao problema e depois pensamos no nosso sobrinho – respondeu sem jeito. E uma idéia absurda cruzou sua mente – Pode realmente ser o meu sobrinho... – ela concluiu alto olhando para barriga ainda lisa de Hermione.

- Ah não! Nem pensar! Sai pra lá com suas idéias absurdas! – Hermione bradou ao levantar e rumar para o seu quarto.

- Então por que você esconderia de nós com que estava saindo? – Gina indagou desafiadoramente erguendo o queixo.

Hermione segurou no batente da porta e virou.

- Porque eu não estava saindo com ninguém! – disse antes de sumir para dentro do quarto.

- Ah! Quer dizer que agora você engravidou sem homem! – Gina exclamou da sala.

Hermione abriu as gavetas e pegou um vestido e uma calcinha, precisava de um banho. Ao virar-se Gina e Luna já estavam dentro do seu quarto.

- Não, isso ainda não é possível! – ela afirmou ao passar pelas duas.

- Então quem é senão Rony?

- Gina, deixa eu tomar banho pois eu sou uma mulher grávida de um mês e meio e você não é minha mãe! – bateu com mal-criação a porta do banheiro na cara da amiga.

Gina sentiu seu corpo esquentar de raiva.

Luna logo atrás dela soltou uma risadinha, mas quando a leoa ruiva girou para encará-la a loira tratou de entrar em seu quarto e trancar a porta. Gina fez o mesmo.

oooOOoooOOooo

Passados vinte minutos a porta do banheiro voltou a abrir e uma fumaça anunciou que Hermione tomara banho quente. A morena passara a maior parte do tempo alisando sua, ainda, lisa barriga que carregava um filho dela e de Severo Snape. Ela pensou no pai da criança e no quanto aquilo o afetaria. Lembrou-se da faculdade, estava no penúltimo período de Relações Internacionais e estagiando em uma empresa metade bruxa, metade trouxa no centro de Londres. Sua vida viraria de ponta cabeça. Colocou o agradável vestido de algodão após espalhar óleo de amêndoa pelo seu corpo que começava a se transformar. Penteou os cabelos e deixou-os soltou para secar ao ar livre. Ao abrir a porta não encontrou vestígios de ninguém, o apartamento estava silencioso e escuro. Com um agitar da mão a luz acendeu e ela foi em direção aos quartos.

- Gina - bateu na porta da ruiva – Luna – chamou também a loira – Precisamos conversar – e andou preguiçosamente para sala. Se com um mês e meio estava daquele jeito tremeu ao pensar nos nove.

A porta de Luna abriu logo e a loira apareceu sempre com seu sorriso que enganava àqueles que não a conheciam achando que ela era tola e desmiolada.

Já a porta de Gina demorou um tempo e a ruiva surgiu séria, sem nenhum traço de sorriso.

- Desculpe por vocês ficarem sabendo assim, mas saiba que isso tudo fugiu do meu controle. Eu não estava saindo com ninguém.

Um muxoxo de descrédito de Gina.

- Estou falando a verdade Ginevra! – Hermione disse irritada.

- Então como aconteceu? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Bem... nos vimos algumas vezes – a gestante justificou com timidez.

- Sexo sem compromisso? Nossa você mudou muito Mione! – Gina a repreendeu com um falso espanto.

- Gina deixa de ser ridícula, você sabe que nunca fui adepta desse tipo de situação, não iria ser agora que estou quase terminando a faculdade. – Hermione rebateu.

- Meninas, acalmem-se! – Luna interveio – Gina, Hermione está grávida, não a aborreça. Continue Mione.

- Bem, nós já tínhamos tido um relacionamento antes.

A ruiva que olhava para o lado oposto onde Hermione estava virou a cabeça com o cenho franzido.

- Quando se você vive sozinha? – indagou curiosíssima com a voz uma oitava acima.

Até mesmo Luna ficou intrigada.

Hermione rendeu-se.

- Em Hogwarts, a partir da metade do sexto ano até o fim da guerra.

- O QUÊ? – as duas amigas de Hermione gritaram ao mesmo tempo abismadas com a revelação.

- Mas...mas... como se você só vivia estudando e depois sumiu com Harry e Rony e...

- Gina, Gina – Hermione a cortou – Para tudo se dá um jeito. Quando eu não ia até ele, ele vinha até mim.

- Mas e os meninos? Nunca desconfiaram de nada? - foi Luna quem indagou.

- O Harry sim, uma vez quase nos pegou na cabana, porém consegui contornar a situação, ficamos sem nos ver durante dois eternos meses. Eu senti tanta falta dele – a emoção estava na voz – Mas, depois voltamos a nos encontrar o que perdurou até o fim da guerra.

- Por que pararam de se ver ? - Luna questionou ao segurar a mão da amiga.

Hermione olhou de uma para outra, indecisa sobre o que revelaria. Mordeu os lábios e em resposta ao seu medo Gina pegou sua outra mão livre deixando claro que a apoiaria.

- Porque ele foi preso. - Ela declarou baixinho, encolhendo os ombros.

Como se tivesse sido sugada por um túnel do tempo Gina foi transportada para o dia do julgamento de Severo Snape. Todos os Comensais sobreviventes foram enviados de imediato para Azkaban, mas com ele tudo ocorreu de outra forma. As lembranças de Dumbledore, o depoimento póstumo de Moody, a defesa de Harry. Houve uma comoção no mundo bruxo nunca antes visto e no dia da triste sentença que condenou Snape perpetuamente para Azkaban, ela lembrou que sua amiga levantou ao ouvir a decisão do júri para instantes depois desfalecer em seus braços.

- Severo Snape? - Gina perguntou incrédula – Você está grávida de _Severo Snape_? - ela demonstrou dificuldade em repetir o nome do homem.

Hermione manteve-se de cabeça baixa.

- Mione – Luna falou com carinho ao alisar a mão da amiga entre a sua.

- Por favor, não me condenem – ela pediu sem encará-las.

Gina e Luna se entreolharam e a ruiva tocou de leve o queixo da morena, erguendo o rosto cabisbaixo.

- Não vamos te condenar, mas precisamos ouvir a verdade .

Hermione parecia uma criança com medo de ser repreendida. Ela concordou com Gina.

- Ok, Severo é o pai do meu filho – revelou e sentiu um peso sair de suas costas.

- Uma escolha diferente, mas muito boa! - Luna disse feliz e sacudindo o braço da amiga – Ele será um bom pai.

- Ah, Luna, se ele aceitar ser pai eu já fico feliz – Hermione disse ainda triste.

- Mas é claro que será! - Gina gritou ao levantar num pulo – Ai dele que rejeite meu sobrinho, terá que cortar sapos o resto da vida! - declarou imitando a pose do ex-Professor de Poções ao cruzar os braços e olhá-las de cima a baixo. As três caíram na gargalhada.

oooOOoooOOooo

A reabertura do caso de Severo Snape era o comentário dos últimos três meses. A primeira audiência já havia sido marcada. Lupin, Harry e até mesmo Minerva já o tinham visitado em Azkaban e aos poucos ele se sentiu mais confiante, permitindo que seu coração voltasse a sonhar. Todavia, algo estava errado; Hermione não o visitava mais, seus encontros foram suspensos sem que ela justificasse o porquê e ele não tinha como pedir a ninguém informações. Estava ficando louco.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Hermione, ele precisa saber que vai ser pai! - Gina ralhava com a amiga que estava se vestindo para ir trabalhar.

- Ginevra ele saberá na hora certa. - Hermione respondeu com calma ajeitando o vestido que tentava disfarçar a barriga.

- Você acha que conseguirá esconder uma gravidez por quanto tempo? Todos já estão achando você mais cheinha, minha mãe já me perguntou duas vezes!

Hermione deu um olhar de pouco caso para Gina e pegou sua bolsa.

- Tenho que ir trabalhar, mais tarde conversamos.

Hermione saiu tranquila deixando Gina com suas ideias borbulhantes.

oooOOoooOOooo

O lugar era realmente feio, os dementadores eram deploráveis, pareciam seres putrefados. Gina odiou-se por estar ali, mas era preciso. Se ela não fizesse quem o faria?

Esperou a porta da cela abrir e entrou. Encontrou Severo Snape de pé com os olhos fixos em sua direção. O aspecto dele tinha piorado muito desde a última vez que o vira no tribunal há sete anos, mas imaginou que o homem devia estar pior quando Hermione o encontrou a primeira vez e agradeceu, mentalmente, a amiga por ter feito isso antes dela.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - ele perguntou dando um passo.

- Nada e fique onde está – ela ordenou mostrando através da mão que queria distância do homem.

- Por que está aqui então? - Severo questionou ansioso por uma resposta.

- Porque eu acho que você precisa saber antes, para se preparar – Gina respondeu mantendo distância.

- Ora garota, fale logo! - ele disse sem paciência.

- Hermione está grávida – Gina disse devagar de uma vez só e assistiu a uma cena nunca vista antes: Severo Snape boquiaberto, sem reposta, sem reação.

"Como? O que ela falou?", ele pensou.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, grávida de você, é lógico. Eu só vim avisá-lo para que não se assuste com a barriga dela quando a encontrá-la no tribunal daqui a uma semana, apesar de tudo acho que não seria justo.

- Mas, por que ela não me falou?

- Ora Snape, você acha que Azkaban é um lugar para mulheres grávidas? Além do mais ela está enfrentando todos que conhece por causa dessa gravidez surpresa.

- Ela revelou a paternidade?

- Não, ainda não. Acho que somente os pais dela sabem, mas Harry e Rony estão pressionando.

Severo estava em choque com a notícia, não tinha o que falar.

- Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Prepare-se para encontrá-la semana que vem, acredito que disfarçar emoções não será algo difícil para você. - Gina falou e deu as costas para o ex-Professor. Bateu na porta que abriu – Boa sorte, Snape – ela disse antes de sumir.

Severo continuava parado absorvendo a nova notícia.

oooOOoooOOooo

O tumulto na porta do Ministério era quase incontrolável. Todos queriam ver o ex-Comensal da Morte Severo Snape e seu novo julgamento. A porta do Ministério estava intransitável e foi necessário que Severo entrasse por outro lado. Assim que saiu da cabine telefônica a segurança o levou para outra cabine modificada especialmente para levá-lo para dento do prédio sem ter que atravessar o mar de gente. Eram bruxos a favor, contra, imprensa, todos amontoavam-se ali para ver o homem passar.

Hermione aguardava com sua redonda barriga de quatro meses a entrada dele no tribunal entre Gina e Luna.

- Você está bem? - a ruiva perguntou.

- Sim, está um pouco quente, mas nada que eu não possa aguentar – ela respondeu abanando-se com uma toalhinha. Um vestido estilo bata compunha sua aparência. As madeixas medianas estavam presas em um coque por um palito. Hermione já tinha engordado oito quilos desde que engravidara o que sua ginecologista havia dito que era normal. Ninguém podia negar que ela estava bonita, a gravidez estava moldando uma nova mulher.

Quando a porta principal abriu todos se levantaram para ver o réu entrar. Severo trajava suas vestes negras, os cabelos estavam cortados, um pouco acima dos ombros. As mãos presas nas algemas. Ele foi levado até o centro da sala e sentou-se no banco que o aguardava. Sem esperar seus olhos vaguearam pela grande sala à procura _dela_. Hermione Granger, a avistou na quarta fileira quase no canto entre as duas amigas. Ela estava incrivelmente linda. A mãe do seu filho. Não conseguiu desviar o olhar, para o inferno se alguém o estava observando, a partir daquele momento ele viveria e lutaria pela família que crescia no ventre dela.

oooOOoooOOooo

Era impossível não fitá-lo, fugir das pérolas negras que pousaram sobre ela e não mais saíram. O universo pareceu resumir-se aos dois. Os olhos marrons nublaram quando viram a alegria estampada na face dele, ela estava grávida e agora ele tinha um motivo a mais para lutar pela liberdade. Hermione permaneceu de pé mesmo depois que todos sentaram, com os olhos fixos na pessoa de Severo Snape. Levou dois dedos aos lábios e enviou um discreto beijo.

- Silêncio no tribunal – o juiz decretou ao dar a primeira martelada – Está em aberto a sessão para a revisão do julgamento do réu Severo Prince Snape.

A gestante sentou ansiosa para o que estava por vir.

oooOOoooOOooo

Todos comentaram após o primeiro julgamento o quanto a defesa se saíra bem, pronta para todas as acusações do júri. O Profeta Diário já vendia a edição do dia posterior estampando que Severo Snape provavelmente seria solto. Atrás da capa principal um artigo escrito por Rita Skeeter que tinha participado do julgamento na época da morte de Voldemort; a aposentada repórter destilava seu veneno dizendo que a presença de um Harry Potter adulto influenciaria para a soltura do assassino.

Hermione e Luna saíram antes da sessão terminar. Foram doze horas de julgamento com duas rápidas paradas. Ela sabia para onde ele seria levado e dirigiu-se para o local com a amiga. Dois aurores estavam guardando a porta.

- As senhoritas não tem autorização para entrar – um robusto e mal-encarado homem falou.

- Eu faço parte da defesa e carrego o filho de Severo Snape em meu ventre. O senhor vai me impedir? - Hermione o indagou com autoridade.

Os aurores olharam dela para Luna que confirmou tudo com um meneio.

- Podem passar – eles disseram. Os aurores tinham recebido ordens do Ministro de que deixassem passar a mulher que se identificasse grávida de Severo. Os parrudos homens só não imaginaram que seria a melhor amiga do chefe da seção dos aurores.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui fora – Luna falou ao acenar para a amiga entrar.

Hermione a abraçou em agradecimento. Ao entrar, sentou na cadeira vazia e ficou esperando. Valera o sacrifício de ir até o rabugento Ministro pedir para ver Severo. Alegou que estava grávida do homem e que o bruxo tinha direito de estar na companhia do filho, era lei. O Ministro argumentou que não existiam leis para assassinos, mas ela rebateu dizendo que graças também a Severo o mundo se viu livre de Voldemort e ele, o todo poderoso Ministro, conseguiu se eleger como aquele que colocou em Azkaban o assassino de Dumbledore. Os argumentos do sisudo homem cessaram diante da bofetada em forma de palavras e ele permitiu que Hermione encontrasse Snape após o fim do primeiro julgamento.

A sala era toda em mármores escuro, não tendo saída para lugar algum, duas tochas em cada lateral iluminavam o local. A porta abriu. Hermione viu Severo entrar sozinho. Provavelmente Luna e Lupin tinham posto o plano em ação. Ele quase correu para envolvê-la em seus braços.

- Hermione – ele disse perdendo-se nela. O abraço foi demorado – Como você está? - ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Não vai perguntar pelo seu filho? - ela o lembrou.

- Ah, sim, eu quis dizer como você e ele estão. – Corrigiu-se.

- Bem, eu e ela estamos bem.

Severo que acariciava a barriga a olhou.

- Uma menina? - ele inquiriu.

Ela acenou concordando.

- Ah...nossa...uma menina! - o sorriso cresceu e ele não quis contê-lo – Nossa... Hermione, uma menina. Oh, por Merlin, serei pai de uma menina!

- Bem, não só de uma menina … - ela deixou a frase no ar.

Severo a olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ele indagou ao cruzar o braços.

- Eu quero dizer que você também terá um menininho para acompanhá-lo ao jogo de quadribol – ela disse sorrindo.

O homem quase não conseguiu conter o grito que tentou sair da sua garganta. Ele seria pai de gêmeos!

- Hermione, isso...isso é verdade? - perguntou ao encostar a mão outra vez na barriga dela.

- Claro que sim Severo, você acha que eu mentiria sobre algo desse tipo. Por que acha que estou tão redonda com apenas quatro meses?

Ele não se conteve, a apertou em seus braços e a levantou de leve.

- Severo ponha-me no chão! - ela ralhou rindo – Seu maluco, eu sou uma mulher grávida de gêmeos!

- Corrigindo, uma linda mulher grávida dos meus filhos – ele disse ao puxá-la para um beijo.

oooOOoooOOooo

Severo não conseguiu ser solto de imediato, teve de passar mais dois anos em Azkaban. Hermione o visitou constantemente até os nove meses. Os gêmeos Lílian e Alvo nasceram numa noite fria de dezembro.

Durante os dois anos em que esteve preso Severo tinha direito a visitar a família e passar as datas festivas ao lado deles.

De início a maior parte das pessoas acharam estranho o casal, mas com o passar do tempo perceberam que ela completava ele e vice-versa. A família Granger Snape tornou-se sinônimo de felicidade e superação, de onde quer que estivesse Dumbledore comemorava a vitória de seu pupilo.

oooOOoooOOooo

N/A: Perdão pelos erros.


End file.
